


Скользкий склон

by Northpoleowl



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Trek (2009)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Первые шесть недель на «Энтерпрайз» Маккой ругается с Джимом насчет бесчувственных гоблинов и несомненного идиотизма брать себе в старпомы зеленокровый суперкомпьютер, а в первый день седьмой недели вжимается спиной в переборку чьей-то каюты, а губы вышеупомянутого вулканца обхватывают его член.





	Скользкий склон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slippery slope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543473) by [WhatIfImaMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImaMermaid/pseuds/WhatIfImaMermaid). 



Первые шесть недель на «Энтерпрайз» Маккой ругается с Джимом насчет бесчувственных гоблинов и несомненного идиотизма брать себе в старпомы зеленокровый суперкомпьютер, а в первый день седьмой недели вжимается спиной в переборку чьей-то (споковой?) каюты, а губы вулканца обхватывают его член.

Он не знает, как они к этому пришли, хотя вечеринка Чехова с кучей алкоголя и решение Спока и Ухуры в конце концов остаться друзьями могли бы пролить некоторый свет, как и извечные споры (Маккой никогда не согласится с тем, что результаты продолжительной кожной регенерации не слишком отличаются от результатов ускоренной, не важно, что по этому поводу публиковали засранцы из Андорианского Научного Института, так что возьми свою доказательную практику и засунь ее туда, где Эридани не светит).

Он пьян, и в последний раз с ним это было… ох, так задолго до «Нарады». В лучшие времена он с радостью пырнул бы Спока своим самым ржавым скальпелем. Но когда рот Спока полон спермы, из-за чего он не может произнести свою обычную хрень типа «чрезвычайно нелогично» или «крайне неэффективно», Маккой не может удержаться от восхищенного взгляда на тронутые зеленью высокие скулы, контрастирующие с невероятно расширенными зрачками темных глаз, что сейчас смотрят на него снизу вверх, и на широкую мускулистую спину, что загораживает Маккою вид на его собственные, мать его, ноги.

И, может, именно поэтому он, после того как спускает месяцы воздержания в тугую глотку вулканца, не застегивает ширинку и не ковыляет прочь из каюты прямиком к корабельному мозгоправу. Вместо этого он вздергивает Спока на ноги, вжимает его в стену и стискивает в ладони его каменно-твердый, истекающий влагой, необычайно горячий член. Он дрочит Споку, пока они целуются взасос, словно шестнадцатилетки, обжимающиеся под трибунами стадиона.

А затем все же ковыляет в свою каюту, и стоны Спока звучат в его ушах до самого корабельного рассвета.

***

На следующее утро он вкатывает себе гипо, чтобы взбодриться, и задается вопросом, не стоит ли пока притормозить с бурбоном, потому что у него был самый дикий эротический сон в жизни.

Спок — мудак. Маккой все еще сомневается, можно ли рассчитывать на то, что он прикроет Джиму спину, и не важно, что он принадлежит к исчезающему виду — Маккой придушит его не колеблясь, если тот снова вякнет хоть слово про беспорядок в медотсеке. Он сможет держаться подальше от своих алкогольно-эротических снов, большое спасибо.

А затем он обнаруживает свою синюю форменную рубашку — свежевыстиранную, тщательно выглаженную и безупречно сложенную на столе в его кабинете. Кто бы это ни сделал, он, должно быть, блядь, использовал линейку.

В его внутренностях поднимается первая волна страха.

Вторая накрывает его пару часов спустя, когда он поднимается на мостик и нос к носу сталкивается со Споком, который ждет лифт, сложив руки за спиной. Небывалый поворот — Спок не встречается с ним взглядом и вообще никак не дает понять, что обнаружил присутствие Маккоя.

Пока Спок входит в турболифт, Маккой подозрительно провожает его взглядом и замечает у основания шеи небольшой желтоватый синяк, выглядывающий из-за ворота униформы.

Он зажмуривается.

Ебать-копать, думает он, а затем повторяет вслух, для верности.

***

Он был пьян, так? Может, его даже специально накачали. Это единственное возможное объяснение.

Он был пьян, возбужден и понятия не имел, что и с кем делает.

Это — его оправдание, и он будет на нем стоять.

Он не знает, чем оправдывает себя Спок, но ему на это насрать.

***

Еще во время учебы в медшколе брак с серийной изменницей, для которой наилучшим развлечением было обложить его последними оскорблениями еще до завтрака, развил у Маккоя великолепные навыки по расстановке приоритетов. Так что он вовсе не вспоминает про _это_ , не вспоминает месяцами, ну, разве только иногда, во время душа.

До него доходит, что с того дня они со Споком не обменялись и тридцатью словами, только когда они сидят лицом к лицу в шаттле, направляющемся на Херлик 6. Они пристегнуты к своим креслам, и нет никакой возможности не встречаться друг с другом глазами каждые несколько секунд.

И еще сильнее он это осознает, когда они отрываются от остальной группы, потому что за ними гонится какая-то зверюга, светящаяся так ярко, словно она радиоактивна.

— Это что еще, блядь, такое?

Они прячутся за грудой чего-то, подозрительно похожего на мох — если только бывает мох, воняющий тухлой рыбой.

— Неясно.

Маккой хрюкает.

— Очень полезно, господин офицер по науке.

Спок дарит ему взгляд, полный крайнего презрения.

— Я, разумеется, мог бы бездумно и безосновательно фонтанировать домыслами, но это ваша специальность, доктор.

— Ага, а ваша — читать данные сенсоров, и вы просто блестяще с этим справились. _Коммандер_.

Они воинственно таращатся друг на друга, губы Маккоя сжаты в тонкую линию, глаза Спока — узкие щелочки. Маккой уже готов метнуть в него убийственную тираду, но Спок внезапно опускает глаза, глядя на фиолетовую землю, и кончики его ушей заливает оливковым цветом.

Это что еще, блядь, такое, спрашивает себя Маккой, на этот раз не вслух.

Откашлявшись, он уже собирается сказать какую-нибудь гадость, когда Хендорф, благослови его боже, приходит к ним с подкреплением.

Возвращаясь на «Энтерпрайз» и долгие часы сидя бок о бок в камере деконтаминации, они больше не грызутся.

***

На следующий день Маккоем владеет убийственная ярость, и он не один десяток раз приказывает себе успокоиться.

Он начинает отсчет от сотни, а затем вслепую хватает с подноса горсть гипо, которые аккуратно раскладывал с самого прихода в медотсек. Энсины-безопасники, чуя его бешенство, торопливо освобождают лифт, и вскоре он уже стремительно шагает по коридору к каюте Спока, громко топая.

На счете восемьдесят девять он вбивает свой медицинский мастеркод на панели двери, вваливается внутрь и обнаруживает Спока, медитирующего на полу, скрестив ноги. Тот одет в уставные спортивные штаны и футболку, надпись на которой гласит: «Переходи на математическую сторону, у нас есть пи». Должно быть, подарок Ухуры.

Этот повседневный, по-земному домашний облик изумительно сочетается с острыми ушами, косыми штрихами бровей и все еще чрезмерной зеленоватой бледностью кожи.

Маккой стряхивает свое непрошеное восхищение.

— Тебе нужна была инъекция еще полчаса назад, коммандер баран. Но нет —  лечение радиационного заражения нелогично, да? Сурак на своей овечьей шкуре писал, что настоящие вулканцы выводят загрязняющие агенты из организма силой медитации, да?

Спок ошалело моргает.

— Доктор, я намеревался…

Маккой вздергивает девяностокилограммового вулканца с пола за ухо и максимально болезненно всаживает в него гипо, с ликованием наблюдая, как тот ощутимо вздрагивает. Он уже собирается вколоть вторую (уже ненужную) дозу, просто ради удовольствия, но Спок обхватывает его кисть своей, останавливая, а затем —   _непонятно, как это случается_ —  Маккой вдруг чувствует тепло поясницы Спока под своей ладонью. Он разворачивает Спока, толкает на все еще незаправленную постель и, не проходит и пяти минут, скользит в него так легко, словно горячий нож в масло.

Удовольствие просто _сокрушительно_.

Видимо, для Спока тоже, потому что он несколько раз произносит «Еще» голосом, на который, как думал Маккой, вообще не способен. И Маккой отвечает тем же, рыча ему в ухо «Тихо», и «Не дергайся», и «Веди себя хорошо и получишь».

Их переплетенные пальцы сжимают талию Спока, и Маккой, кончая с силой рушащейся плотины, задыхается в оргазме ему в затылок.

Это грандиозно. Но насколько же он жалок, только что трахнув парня, с которым у них взаимная ненависть?

Он хочет сделать это снова.

Когда все заканчивается, он покидает каюту Спока, шатаясь и не произнеся ни слова, а завидев в турболифте Джима, яростно всаживает тому в шею прихваченный по ошибке витаминный гипо.

***

В тот же день за обедом Спок садится с ним рядом.

При этом на его щеках едва уловимый зеленоватый румянец, а взгляд опущен в собственную тарелку с салатом. Если он и не одобряет выбранную Маккоем еду (жареный цыпленок), то ему удается держать это неодобрение при себе.

К счастью, размышляет Маккой, им не нужно разговаривать, потому что за одним с ними столом сидят Сулу и Чехов и треплются за всех. Но они все равно умудряются сцепиться из-за новейших инструкций Федерации насчет прикладных биомедицинских исследований, которые чересчур, блядь, строгие, если вам нужен хоть какой-то прогресс, который сможет в будущем действительно принести какую-нибудь пользу пациен…

Маккой сбит с толку и раздражен. Он ретируется в медотсек, даже не доев.

На следующий вечер Спок впервые появляется на ежемесячном собрании клуба любителей истории, на котором Маккой показывает старый фильм о гражданской войне в Америке. Спок полон важных вопросов, и «Понятно», и «Потрясающе».

Маккой его прикончит и сделает это медленно.

Два дня спустя, когда они сталкиваются в спортзале, Спок странным, заикающимся голосом просит Маккоя о спарринге.

Тот, даже не удосужившись ответить, выметается прочь в уверенности, что его разыгрывают, хотя даже не может понять, почему так решил.

***

На борту разражается вспышка кардассианского гриппа, и это, блядь, потому, что никто не принимает всерьез все те тщательно разработанные Маккоем рекомендации, _если кто-то их вообще читал._ И да, грипп проходит быстро, но это не важно, ведь он циркулирует по всему, блядь, экипажу и за сутки своего действия может привести к катастрофе.

А он им говорил, черт их дери.

Маккой торчит в медотсеке уже семьдесят два часа и в качестве перерыва занимается бесконечной бумажной работой, когда в дверях возникает Спок. Он держит в руках поднос и пристально смотрит на носки своих ботинок, а его кожа зеленее обычного.

На подносе — цыпленок-гриль с картошкой и зелеными бобами. Рот Маккоя наполняется слюной, и после трех часов сна за такое же количество дней он не уверен, на какой из биологических стимулов так реагирует.

Он ест без особого желания, но еда на вкус изумительна, а Спок сидит напротив и отпускает едкие ремарки о том, как же, должно быть, сложно команде придерживаться гигиенических норм, и о том, что для освоения звукового душа и мытья рук требуется получить несколько инженерных степеней. Не в силах удержаться, Маккой прыскает, хотя у него и полный рот картошки.

После того, как он доедает, они несколько секунд молча смотрят друг на друга, в груди Маккоя нарастает томительное напряжение, а затем Спок поднимается и вручную запирает дверь.

На этот раз у них есть смазка, потому что (угадайте, что?) Маккой — врач и держит в своем кабинете всего понемногу, так что им не приходится обходиться только тем, что способно произвести тело вулканца.

Он нагибает Спока над кушеткой и раскрывает его пальцами, именно так, как слишком часто представлял. Сначала один палец, потом два, три, а затем ввинчивает всю кисть внутрь жаркого, жадно вбирающего его в себя тела. Спок тяжело дышит и вскидывает голову так, словно именно за этим он и пришел сюда — в медотсек, на «Энтерпрайз», в Звездный флот, в весь, блядь, космос вообще. У него восхитительно стеклянные глаза, и пока он заливает семенем всю кушетку, Маккой не может отвести от него взгляда.

Он кончает между округлых ягодиц Спока, и все страдание и изнеможение последних дней покидает его в сбитых, рваных выдохах.

Он задается вопросом — что же это говорит о нем, если самым лучшим моментом за неделю был тот, когда он наблюдал, как Спок теряет голову.

***

Это становится привычкой.

Дурной привычкой, такой же, как пить виски перед сном или брать дополнительные смены в клинике, когда у него возникают подозрения, что Джослин ему изменяет.

Привычкой, которую не так легко преодолеть.

Он берет Спока в безлюдном медотсеке в самом конце гамма-смены, или сосет его пальцы в ангаре для шаттлов, пока Спок совершенно не слетает с катушек.

Во время увольнительной на Звездной базе 8 он бронирует номер в отеле, но остается там не больше пяти минут — все остальное время он проводит в кровати Спока, оставляет ему зеленые засосы по всему телу, втрахивает в матрас, пока никто из них уже больше не может пошевелиться.

Как-то вечером Спок приходит к нему в каюту по действительно важному, служебному делу, а в итоге они оказываются в позе шестьдесят девять, все липкие от пота и спермы.

И Маккою с неохотой приходится признать, что Спок не такой ужасный, как он думал вначале.

Да, он придурок с аршином в жопе, но не так невыносим, как казалось раньше. Большинство его замечаний оскорбительны для людей в целом и для Маккоя, как прообраза нелогичного человека, в частности, но они продиктованы определенным культурным контекстом и, в основном, благими побуждениями. На него можно положиться в том, что он всегда выскажется за самое беспристрастное решение проблемы, не важно, насколько непопулярным оно может быть, и к окружающим его людям он относится с неизменными добротой и терпением.

Если он немного и зациклен на своей логике, что ж… возможно, его и не стоит судить слишком строго, ведь полное уничтожение родной планеты, пожалуй, может оправдать некую ретроградную приверженность традициям и прочему.

И совершенно очевидно, что он _чувствует_. Маккой не знает, почему не замечал этого раньше, но у Спока есть эмоции. Эмоции, которые лишь иногда выдает почти незаметный вздох, чуть приподнятый уголок губ, пальцы, стискивающие простыню.

Маккой по крупицам собирает эту информацию и даже не замечает этого.

***

Не считая случайных совместных миссий и общих командных совещаний, на корабле с восемью сотнями душ на борту им целую вечность не удается нормально пообщаться.

Но это не отменяет того, что в вопросе дружбы с Джимом Спок даст Маккою сотню очков вперед. Не то чтобы он ревновал, он любит парнишку, как младшего брата, о котором никогда не просил. Но Джим с самого начала вцепился в него пиявкой, и ему явно нужно больше дружеского общения, чем Маккой способен дать.

Делить Джима со Споком удобно, потому что когда имеешь дело с ходячей катастрофой в голубоглазой упаковке, здорово, если можно разделить с кем-то родительскую ответственность.

Но это еще и отстойно, потому что они оба вынуждены проводить гребаную кучу времени с капитаном, чтобы не дать ему развязать межпланетный конфликт или подцепить смертельную венерическую болезнь. А обычно вечерами, после смены, они со Споком идут в каюту Маккоя, где тот приступает к вытрахиванию всех мозгов из Спока.

Дело в том, что эти две вещи кажутся порой почти… неразрывными, словно они встречаются, чтобы понянчиться с Джимом, а затем возвращаются домой, чтобы оттянуться. Но нет. Это что-то совсем _другое_.

Это просто, блядь, какой-то скользкий склон, и Маккой съезжает по нему вниз, словно у него задница намазана маслом, и от этого он лишь отчаяннее пытается вскарабкаться назад, вцепляясь в землю ногтями.

К тому же люди начинают замечать.

Что левый глаз Маккоя больше не дергается от ярости, когда Спок провозглашает что-то вроде «так типично для людей». Что после высадок на планеты Спок послушно является в медотсек для осмотра. И даже если они все еще продолжают свою упоенную грызню, никто из них, похоже, больше не бьет по самому больному.

Сначала Ухура, потом Сулу, а затем наконец и Джим используют в отношении них такие слова, как «сдружились» и «общие хобби». А однажды, после того, как они со Споком вместе работали в одной особенно изматывающей миссии, Маккой думает, что ослышался, когда кто-то из них говорит что-то о «гармонии».

Маккой жутко ненавидит их всех и втихую назначает им медосмотры почаще.

***

А потом случается очередная «заурядная миссия».

Которая по своим целям и намерениям действительно оказывается заурядной, если не считать того, что происходит в конце.

Двадцать три человека спускается на планету, одиннадцать поднимается обратно, и лишь семь покидает медотсек.

Маккою даже не нужно присоединяться к Споку на математической стороне, чтобы подсчитать, что выживаемость ниже тридцати трех процентов.

Две недели спустя, когда последний из семерки счастливчиков наконец выписан после серьезного лечения, он невидяще вваливается в каюту Спока и обнаруживает там Джима, сидящего за шахматной доской. Джим с удивлением смотрит на него.

— Боунс! Меня ищешь? Я, похоже, забыл комм в своей…

Он осекается и смотрит по очереди на своих друзей, которые сейчас не обращают на него никакого внимания — едва их глаза встречаются, в комнате образуется почти ощутимое напряжение.

Спок отмирает первым.

— Джим, ты не мог бы нас оставить, пожалуйста?

Он так и не отводит глаз от Маккоя, да и тот не удостаивает Джима взглядом. Джим таращится на них расширившимися глазами, а затем уходит через общую ванную. Маккой просто знает, что они со Споком наконец одни, и впервые с того момента, как началось это бессмысленное, кровавое дерьмошоу, его сердце начинает биться.

Спок подходит к нему, сжимает пальцами запястье и ведет к кровати, где легко давит на плечи, пока Маккой не садится на край. Он снимает обувь Маккоя, потом свою, и они устраиваются на постели, тесно обнимая друг друга. Маккой наконец-то может уткнуться лицом ему в шею, вдохнуть его запах и начать вспоминать, что значит дышать.

— Леонард, — выдыхает Спок.

 _Да_ , тупо думает Маккой. _Да_.

***

Все дело в дефектах связи, размышляет он.

Проблема в том, что его сердце не слишком хорошо связано с мозгом, потому что Маккой уверен — раз уж он с отличием сдал ксеноиммунологию, то _должен_ быть достаточно умным, чтобы не втрескаться в вулканца по уши, пусть даже он и продолжает лететь вниз без всяких признаков торможения.

Это просто гребаный склон, который с каждым гребаным часом становится все более крутым и скользким.

Маккой не в силах бороться с постепенным, но устойчивым превращением атмосферы в его каюте в пустынную или с тем, что в его баре неуклонно множится число жестянок с чаем.

Он говорит себе, что это небольшая цена за лучший секс в жизни, но затем случается какой-нибудь кризис, и оба настолько выматываются физически, что нет никакого смысла тратить силы на то, чтобы добираться до своей каюты, поэтому Спок остается ночевать в каюте Маккоя.

А потом они подбирают три сотни беженцев с Альтаира 5, чтобы доставить их на Андорию. «Энтерпрайз» набита, как банка со шпротами, и всю команду приходится уплотнять вдвое. Джим, который уже давно перестал подмигивать и хихикать над тем, что Спок и Маккой вместе, приказывает Споку собирать манатки и выметаться к Боунсу, а сам, не моргнув и глазом, немедленно отдает его каюту паре беженцев.

Когда они покидают Андорию, Спок не съезжает обратно.

Падение Маккоя набирает еще большую скорость.

***

Они вместе планируют увольнительные.

Посещают Джорджию, где Спок приводит мать Маккоя в полный восторг тем, что притворяется, будто не понимает идиомы, — с таким мастерством, словно это олимпийский вид спорта.

Маккой отпускает комментарии типа: «Когда я был пацаном, тут повсюду были лишь поля», и уголок губ Спока приподнимается. Он потакающе смотрит на Маккоя мягким взглядом и комментирует: «С учетом обстоятельств, большая удача, что продолжительность твоей жизни превышает вулканскую, Леонард», а затем нежно целует Маккоя в щеку.

***

Когда Звездный флот отменяет свое идиотское, бессмысленное, нереалистичное, непрактичное и чертовски _нелогичное_ правило насчет личных отношений между членами команды, им ничего не остается, кроме как пожениться.

Это всего лишь формальность, подпись, которая значит только, что они со Споком могут продолжать в том же духе — служить на «Энтерпрайз», отталкивать одного идиота с суицидальными замашками с линии фазерного огня или лечить его от аллергии на пыльцу.

Маккой уже проходил через этот проклятый, зацикленный на невесте конкурс красоты, который был лишь слабым подобием свадьбы, с дурацким рисом, смертельным для птиц, и мучительно неловким первым танцем, так что нынешняя церемония для него должна быть просто раз плюнуть.

И все равно она кажется чрезвычайно важной. Эпохальной.

Она грандиозная, всепоглощающая, воодушевляющая, и на миг пальцы Маккоя, которые оставались твердыми и уверенными две недели назад, когда благословенное сердце его лучшего друга остановилось прямо у него в ладонях, дрожат, судорожно стискивая стилус. Это огромно. Это обрыв, цунами.

Спок знает, как и всегда. Его глаза ясны и чисты, когда он накрывает руку Маккоя своей теплой ладонью, вытаскивает стилус из сжатого кулака и первым ставит свою разборчивую, аккуратную подпись.

И это честь, это самая естественная вещь во вселенной — добавить рядом свою, расползающуюся и скошенную набок.

Маккой со стуком приземляется ногами на твердую землю.


End file.
